Eine merkwürdige Einladung
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Blaise Zabini und Luna Lovegood, zwei Menschen, die kaum verschiedener sein könnten, begegnen sich nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts und helfen sich gegenseitig mit dem Erlebten fertig zu werden.


**A/N:** Ich habe wohl lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen... Na ja, ich melde mich zumindest mit einem kleinen Oneshot zurück. Mit etwas Fantasie sollte er sich im Originalkontext der Bücher unter bringen lassen. Ich danke ganz herzlich meiner Beta Hedwig und hoffe, die Story gefällt euch!

**Eine merkwürdige Einladung**

Blaise Zabini wandte der Großen Halle den Rücken zu.

Mit den großen Flügeltüren ließ er auch das gedämpfte Gemurmel, die inzwischen größtenteils verstummten Beifallsrufe und gelegentlichen Schluchzer hinter sich und atmete auf.

Er hatte die Möglichkeit ergriffen, der Menge zu entkommen, nachdem Luna Lovegood lautstark irgendeinen Müll über Humdinger von sich gegeben hatte, der die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. Nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde, aber die Nachkriegsstimmung, die noch in der Großen Halle herrschte, war jeder etwas aufmerksamer als gewöhnlich und so war er hinter Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley durch die Türen verschwunden.

Die beiden Gryffindors erklommen vor ihm die Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle, doch er folgte ihnen nicht. Er wandte sich dem zerstörten Eingangstor zu. Die riesigen Flügel waren gesprengt und aus den Angeln gerissen worden. Der ehemalige Torbogen war verschwunden und das entstandene Loch glich jetzt mehr einem gruseligen Höhlen-, als einem mächtigen Schlossausgang. Der Slytherin trat hindurch und vor ihm erstreckte sich das teilweise verbrannte und rußgeschwärzte Hogwartsgelände.

Er schritt die Stufen hinab auf den Rasen und begann schneller zu laufen.

Nur noch wenige Meter und er würde draußen sein. Nur noch durch das Metalltor. Dahinter wartete die Freiheit auf ihn.

"Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht weitergehen."

Blaise zuckte zusammen. Und er hatte geglaubt, niemand hätte ihn bemerkt. Er drehte sich nicht um, hielt aber an.

"Ich werde dir nichts tun", fuhr die leise Stimme fort, "_Ich_ weiß ja, dass du niemandem was getan hast, aber die Frage ist, ob _er_ da hinter dem Tor das auch weiß."

Blaise schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich sehe nichts, _Loony_, und ein unsichtbarer Schlabberiger Humdinger macht mir keine Angst."

Luna antwortete ungerührt: "Da draußen ist kein _Blibbernder _Humdinger. Nur der Saurüde Fang. Er passt auf, dass keiner unbemerkt raus geht und keiner reinkommt. Ich glaube, Avery fehlt dank ihm ein Bein. Da würde ich aber nicht drauf wetten."

Blaise sah sich einen Moment lang rücklings von Hagrids fettem Hund angefallen und war plötzlich froh, noch nicht durch das Tor getreten zu sein.

"Na, ich geh dann mal wieder. Ich wünsche dir noch einen blauen Spaziergang", verkündete Luna und dann hörte er, wie sich ihre Schritte entfernten.

Er drehte sich um und verfolgte regungslos, wie sie langsam und in Schlangenlinien in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes davonlief.

Bevor er sich entschieden hatte, was er jetzt tun sollte, hielt sie wieder an und begann ihm wie wild zuzuwinken. "Sieh mal, was ich gefunden habe!"

Blaise entschied sich nicht bewusst dazu, er wollte eigentlich nur weg vom Trubel, weg von allen Leuten, weg von Hogwarts, weg vom Schlachtfeld, doch er ging langsam auf die schmale Form zu, die wie bescheuert mit ihren Armen in der Luft herumwedelte.

Als er sie erreichte, deutete Luna aufgeregt auf den Boden. "Ich glaube, das Bein geht doch nicht auf Fangs Konto. Er war schließlich die ganze Zeit hinter dem Zaun unterwegs, nicht auf dem Gelände. Hier muss wohl jemand anderes gewütet haben."

Blaise sah jetzt, was sie ihm hatte zeigen wollen. Seine Umgebung wurde kurz unscharf und fing dann an sich langsam um ihn zu drehen.

Der Boden zu ihren Füßen war mit dunklem Blut getränkt, das den Rasen zusammenklebte und schon an manchen Stellen rostrot eingetrocknet war.

"Ich, ich-", stammelte er, bevor er sich heftig auf den Boden erbrach.

"Oh, tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht", sagte Luna. "Ich dachte, das interessiert dich vielleicht. Aber wenn du kein Blut magst... Tut mir Leid, hörst du."

Doch Blaise hörte nicht. Er würgte noch immer und der beißende Geruch seines Mageninhaltes füllte seine Nase. So hatte es auch gerochen, als sie Millicent-

Er würgte erneut.

Luna beugte sich jetzt vor und versuchte ihm fürsorglich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten. "Na, na, ist ja schon-"

"Fass mich nicht an!", brachte er mühsam aber schneidend hervor und ihre Hand hielt kurz über seiner Stirn inne.

"Ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir Leid tut. Oder etwa nicht? Wenn ich das vergessen habe, tut es mir Leid."

"Doch, das hast du gesagt", antwortete Blaise kühl, richtete sich wieder auf und trat einige Schritte von dem Blutbad zurück. "_Aguamenti._"

Er wusch sich gründlich den Mund und das Gesicht und sah dann wieder zu Luna hinüber, die immer noch nachdenklich auf die Lache blickte.

"Ich dachte, du fändest das witzig", sagte sie tonlos nach einigen Augenblicken. "Ich meine, natürlich nicht richtig lustig, aber mir geht es so: Wenn ich schreckliche Dinge auf komische Art betrachte, dann sind sie leichter zu ertragen." Sie verstummte und fügte dann noch leiser hinzu: "Ich verdränge manchmal, wie schrecklich die Realität eigentlich ist."

Blaise schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er: "Wie komme ich vom Gelände?"

Sie dachte kurz nach. "Gar nicht. Außer du fragst einen aus dem Orden."

Bei der Vorstellung zurück in die überfüllte, laute, nach zu vielen abgekämpften Menschen riechende Halle zu gehen wurde ihm wieder übel.

"Das geht nicht", brachte er hervor.

Luna sah ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen an. "Wohin willst du eigentlich?"

Der Junge antwortete ihr, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. "Zu meiner Mutter."

Sie verzog nicht eine Miene, sah nur kurz auf die tiefhängenden Wolken über ihnen und dann zum Verbotenen Wald. "Ich wollte auch zu meiner. Kommst du mit?"

"Eine merkwürdige Einladung."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Du musst nicht mitkommen."

Andere Pläne hatte er momentan nicht und wahrscheinlich wäre vieles angenehmer, als alleine auf dem Gelände auf die Dunkelheit zu warten. "Geh vor."

Sie nahm sofort wieder ihre merkwürdigen Schlangenlinien auf und Blaise folgte ihr in gewissem Abstand. Sobald sie das offene Gelände verlassen hatten und in den Schutz der Bäume traten, wurde das fahle Licht von einer ewigen Dämmerung ersetzt und die Geräusche ihrer Schritte versanken im Moos.

Blaise wunderte weder die merkwürdige Route, die seine Führerin nahm, noch die Vorstellung, ihre Mutter irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald anzutreffen.

Nach dem heutigen Tag würde es weitaus mehr brauchen, um ihn zu schocken oder zu beeindrucken.

Die blonden Haare des Mädchens vor ihm verfingen sich ab und zu in einem Ast oder Busch neben ihr und wurden dann mit einem kurzen energischen Ruck ihres Kopfes wieder frei gerissen. Nach einer Weile hatte sie eine beschauliche Anzahl Blätter und Zweige in ihrem Haar.

Er betrachtete sie genauer. An ihr waren die Spuren der Schlacht genauso wenig vorbeigezogen, wie an ihm. Ein Teil ihrer Haare war verbrannt, ein großes Loch in ihrem Umhang ließ Teile einer weißen Bluse sehen und ihr rechtes Bein zog sie leicht nach.

"Wir sind gleich da", verkündete das Mädchen plötzlich.

Blaise nickte und bemerkte dann, dass sie ihn ja nicht sehen konnte. Das war ihm aber relativ egal. Was sollte er ihr darauf denn schon sagen? Dass er sie gehört hatte, war wahrscheinlich und zu behaupten er fände es "gut", "okay" oder "super", dass sie gleich da waren, wäre nichts als unnötiges Rumgelaber. Also schwieg er.

Einige Minuten später lichtete sich der Wald und kurz darauf traten sie hinaus auf eine weitläufige Lichtung. Eine schöne Lichtung war es nicht. Der Boden war kinnhoch überwuchert von dornigem Dickicht und leise raschelnden Ranken. Er glaubte sogar kurz, etwas weiter hinten eines der fleischigen Blätter einer _Venemosa Tentakula_ entdeckt zu haben. Einen Weg über die Fläche schien es nicht zu geben.

Luna wandte sich jedoch zur Seite und lief eine Weile am Waldrand entlang, bis sie einen düsteren Tunnel in dem Gebüsch erreichten.

"Jetzt solltest du aufpassen. Sie sind Fleischfresser", sagte Luna, bevor sie sich duckte und in den Tunnel hineinkrabbelte. "Mich kennen sie schon, aber du solltest deinen Zauberstab bereithalten. Kannst du Rosenduft zaubern?"

"Ja, kann ich."

"Den mögen sie nämlich nicht. Aber nur im Notfall. Sie fressen normalerweise nur Aas oder Kleintiere." Damit krabbelte sie los.

Blaise folgte ihr etwas skeptisch.

Kurz darauf kniff ihn etwas ins Ohr. Zuerst nur leicht, dann fester. Sehen konnte er aber nichts. Er schlug kurz neben sein Ohr und traf mit einem überraschten Ausruf ein pelziges Etwas. Es knurrte und ließ sein Ohr los.

"Ja, da sind sie schon."

Einen Moment später richtete Luna sich auf und sagte: "Wir sind da."

Sie standen inmitten einer winzigen Lichtung in dem Dickicht auf der größeren Lichtung. Es war ein wahrhaft magischer Platz.

Blaise sah sich um. "Und wo ist deine Mutter?"

Luna blickte ihn mit ihren riesigen Augen an und ihm fiel auf, dass das eine vom leicht bläulichen Beginn eines Veilchens geziert wurde. Dann deutete sie auf den Boden unter ihren Füßen. "Dort unten."

Blaise schluckte. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. "Das tut mir Leid."

Sie lachte leise, doch ihr trauriger Blick verschwand nicht. "Das muss es nicht. Sie ist schließlich noch da. Hier überall!"

Dann breitete sie die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. "Ich besuche sie oft und die Nargel erzählen mir, was sie hier alles erlebt."

"Die Nargel?"

Luna riss einen Zweig von einem Busch neben ihr. "Misteln!", verkündete sie, mit dem Zweig herumfuchtelnd, als sei es das logischste auf der Welt. "Das hier ist der einzige Ort auf der Welt, an dem Misteln ohne Wirtsbäume leben können. Nargel wohnen gerne in Misteln."

Damit schien die Frage für sie geklärt.

Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, aber Luna schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Sie ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und legte sich auf den Rücken.

"Legst du dich neben mich?"

Blaise tat wie ihm geheißen und die beiden sahen eine Weile in den Himmel. Die Erschöpfung schien ihn plötzlich einzuholen. Die Stille und Friedlichkeit des Waldes schienen ihn einzulullen und die schrecklichen Ereignisse des Tages in Watte einzupacken. Er schloss die Augen und war positiv überrascht, als ihn keine blutigen Bilder des Kampfes überwältigten.

Bevor er jedoch einschlafen konnte, begann Luna zu sprechen: "Hallo Mom!"

Blaise schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah zur Seite.

Das Mädchen lag neben ihm, die Augen zu, das Gesicht entspannt. "Es ist so viel passiert, Mom, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

Und dann erzählte sie ihm, ihrer Umgebung und ihrer Mutter von Allem, was sie heute gesehen hatte.

Er lag die die ganze Zeit regungslos neben ihr und als ihr bei Fred Weasleys Tod die Stimme versagte, nahm er vorsichtig ihre zierliche Hand in seine und erzählte weiter.

"Mrs. Lovegood, ich kannte Sie zwar nicht, aber ich danke Ihnen für diesen Nachmittag", schloss er nach einiger Zeit mit belegter Stimme seine Erzählung. Er sah zu Luna hinüber, der stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Und dir auch danke."

Sie nickte kurz und drückte seine Hand. "Wir müssen wieder zurück, bevor es dunkel wird." Sie krabbelte zum Tunnel und hielt noch einmal inne. "Mom, ich liebe dich!"

Während sie durch das Gebüsch zurück krochen, biss ein Nargel Blaise in den Finger. Ihm kam plötzlich ein merkwürdiger Gedanke.

"Luna, meinst du, die Nargel haben deine Mutter gefressen?"

"Wir haben sie zwar tief eingegraben, aber wahrscheinlich haben sie es trotzdem gemacht. Sie sind schlau."

"Hmm. Wenn ich dich bitten würde, mich und meine Mutter zu besuchen, obwohl sie den Klitterer als Gossenschund bezeichnet hat und ihre Fingernägel dreimal am Tag neulackiert, würdest du kommen?"

"Wahrscheinlich würde ich trotzdem kommen. Ich bin naiv. Außerdem gelingt es mir gut, die Realität nach meinen Wünschen zu verbiegen."

Die Beiden krabbelten eine Weile schweigend weiter.

"Blaise, das war wirklich eine merkwürdige Einladung."

ooOOoo

**A/N:** Und das war es auch schon. Ich mag Blaise/Luna. Hab ich das schon mal gesagt? Ein wunderbares Pärchen!


End file.
